The Ender Dragon and Wither
Minecraft has 2 Bosses, the Ender dragon and Wither. What do they do? how do you get to them? what do you get ounce you kill them? find out here. The Ender Dragon The Ender dragon can be found at a small place called the End. It isn't very easy getting there, since many Enderman must be slain in the process. Killing Endermen gives you enderpearls, by using the right trigger, you can teleport by using them. But in this case, Using a Crafting table, combine the Enderpearl with blaze powder to make an eye of ender. Get 12 of these eyes of ender, And you are about a quarter through getting to the end. if you use these eyes of ender, they will fly into the sky, guiding you to the nearest Stronghold. it may take a few Eyes of ender to find the stronghold. After finding the stronghold, there will be a room with a weird portal with lava under it. Don't jump in yet, you will need yet MORE Eyes of ender, exactly 12, to put into the blocks making up the portal. Once the portals inside turns into a kind of spacey colour, jump in, you will find the ender dragon! On top of Humongous obsidian pillars will be glowing crystals that heal the ender dragon, soget onto the top and get rid of them. CAUTION: once you hit them they will explode. Once the crystals are gone, get out a bow and arrow and start shooting at him (by the way, do not go into the end without proper armour, like diamond. same with a sword, also enchant the armour, sword, and bow) When he starts going afteryou, use your DIAMOND sword to hurt him. When he dies, he will drop lots of experience, and an egg! (the egg doesn't hatch, but it would be very cool if it did!) The Wither The wither is made by you, the player, by taking three wither skeleton heads from the nether and 4 pieces of soul sand. Put the soul sand in a structure as if you were making an iron golem, and put the Wither skeloton heads atop of the arms and head, and POOF! there is the wither! he will destroy most of the land and all of the mobs living close by, so put him in an area you do not care about, I suggest the nether or end (if you defeated the Ender Dragon) once you kill him, he will drop '''The nether star '''which can be used to make a beacon. A beacon is Athing that you put on a pyramid of Iron, diamond, gold, or emerald blocks (iron makes the effects not very effecting, gold medium, diamond pretty good, emerald AWESOME) once you do that, get a piece of iron, gold, diamond, or emerald (once again iron bad to emerald good) and you can choose any potion effect thats good and have it on you every time you go near the beacon.